The Beginning
by KilaaHan54
Summary: Dari awal, perasaan Kyouya terhadap Haruhi tak pernah berubah. Bahkan sebelum Tamaki, dia sudah tertarik lebih dulu. Sorry for bad summary
1. 1

**_Baru kali ini gue nyoba bikin ff basic on manga... Semoga ga ngebosienin yah_**

Tahun ajaran baru belum lama dimulai. Bunga-bunga sakura mulai bermekaran. Dan di pertengahan bulan April, halaman Ouran High School yang super luas dihiasi kelopak sakura yang bertebaran terbawa angin.

Adalah Ohtori Kyouya, siswa kelas 2 A. Berdiri bersandar di dinding Ruang Musik 3, dengan buku bersampul hitam di tangan. Mengabaikan anggota klubnya yang heboh; Suoh Tamaki, putra kepala sekolah yang kelakuannya tak ubahnya anak SD, berlarian mengejar si kembar Hitachiin, Hikaru dan Kaoru. Sementara dua seniornya, Haninozuka Mitsukuni dan Morinozuka Takashi duduk bersantai sambil menikmati teh dan kue-kue. Mereka mengobrol entah apa–dengan boneka kelinci Usa-chan di pelukan Honey yang mungil–yang satu kali pun Kyouya tak ingin tahu.

 _' Kenapa aku bisa terlibat dengan makhluk absurd macam mereka? '_ batinnya tak habis pikir.

Dia melirik jam kayu besar di pojok ruangan, sudah hampir waktunya mereka buka.

" Tamaki. " panggilnya. Si empunya nama menoleh, lalu melihat jam. Laki-laki pirang itu bertepuk, lalu duduk bersiap di sofa tunggal (yang meninggalkan kesan seolah Tamaki lah rajanya) yang dipajang 5 meter di depan pintu. Yang lainnya juga segera menempati posisi masing-masing. Si kembar di kanan-kiri Tamaki, lalu di belakang sofa ada Mori–menggendong Honey, dan Kyouya.

Pintu di hadapan mereka terbuka. Tanpa ragu, mereka berenam memasang senyuman terbaik yang mereka punya (catatan: senyum akting si kembar, senyuman tulus Tamaki, Mori, dan Honey, senyum bisnis Kyouya).

" Selamat datang di Ouran High School Host Club! "

Seorang siswa masuk. Rambutnya coklat pendek berantakan, seragamnya lusuh, dan sama sekali berbeda dengan seragam Ouran. Kacamata tebal terpasang di wajah siswa itu, makin membuatnya seperti orang yang datang dari dunia yang berbeda dari siswa Ouran lainnya.

Tentu saja. Ouran Academy (mulai TK hingga universitas) adalah akademi yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh orang yang benar-benar cerdas dan kaya raya. Biaya sekolah di situ mahal. Biaya masuk, biaya per bulan, seragam sekolah, belum lagi biaya darmawisata (biasanya ke luar negeri).

Kyouya menatap siswa itu datar.

 _Ah, si bocah beasiswa rupanya. Fujioka Haruhi. Sebegitu miskinnya kah dia hingga tak mampu beli seragam?_

 _Seingatku dia perempuan._

Hikaru dan Kaoru mendadak tak tertarik, kenapa yang datang laki-laki kumal begini. Tamaki tak peduli, dia sedang senang dengan kehidupan rakyat jelata. Mereka rupanya tak tahu bahwa Haruhi itu perempuan.

Semuanya heboh, sibuk tanya ini-itu pada Fujioka Haruhi. Yang ditanyai merasa risih, Kyouya bisa lihat itu. Kyouya juga lihat, gadis itu tak suka dengan Tamaki yang menggombal tak jelas.

PRANGG!!

Kyouya berjengit.

Fujioka memecahkan vas bernilai delapan juta yen!


	2. 2

Tamaki berubah seram. Dia menatap Haruhi dengan aura gelap menyelimuti.

" Bayar dengan tubuhmu, Fujioka! "

Kyouya nyengir senang. Ini menarik (meski sebenarnya dia marah juga), dan dia bisa memanfaatkan bocah itu sesuka dia.

 _Host Club_ mempekerjakan Haruhi tanpa dibayar untuk melunasi hutangnya (gara-gara vas delapan juta itu). Kyouya tak terlalu peduli, yang penting dia dapat banyak untung.

Kadang Haruhi disuruh membuatkan minuman untuk para tamu, membawakan kue, belanja, juga beres-beres. Jadi gadis ith selalu pulang terakhir karena harus membersihkan ruangan terlebih dulu. Kyouya perhatikan hasil kerjanya lumayan. Dia bersih dan teliti.

Dan yang Kyouya senangi adalah, gadis itu irit.

Beberapa kali Haruhi belanja untuk keperluan klub. Salah satu daftar belanjaannya adalah kopi. Siapa mengira dia akan beli kopi instan yang harganya super murah?

Tamaki kegirangan, begitu juga si kembar dan dua senior Honey-Mori. Oh, tentu saja Kyouya juga penasaran. Inikah kopi yang terkenal di kalangan rakyat jelata? Bagaimana bisa ada kopi semurah itu?

" Sudahlah! Kubelikan kopi yang benar! " kata gadis itu emosi. " Sori deh kalau itu bukan kopi mahal yang biasa kalian pakai! "

Mereka masih heboh, bahkan menyuruh semua tamu yang datang hari itu untuk mencicipi kopi rakyat jelata bikinan Haruhi. Sementara Kyouya tak banyak komentar, hanya diam-diam tertawa di pojok ruangan.

Menurutnya Haruhi itu menarik. Misalnya, dia sama sekali tak terpesona pada Tamaki yang disukai hampir semua gadis di Ouran. Tamaki mempesona lah, tampan lah, romantis lah. Tidak, Haruhi tidak tertarik, malah risih tak suka. Gadis (yang masih dikira laki-laki oleh Tamaki) itu bahkan pernah bilang kalau Tamaki menyebalkan dan mengganggu.

Haruhi juga jujur, dan selalu berbicara apa adanya. Dia tak pandang bulu. Biasanya, orang bicara yang baik-baik tentang lawan bicaranya. Terutama di kalangan siswa-siswa Ouran. Saling jilat dengan berbagai pujian adalah hal yang biasa.

Setelah beberapa hari dia bekerja untuk klub itu, Tamaki memutuskan Haruhi jadi anggota klub juga, sebagai _host_ ,bukan sebagai tukang beres-beres.

Awalnya gara-gara si kembar Hitachiin menjelaskan tentang selera perempuan yang suka melihat interaksi romantis antara dua laki-laki kembar, seolah tak terpisahkan, atau bahkan lebih dari itu.

" Tapi itu tak berguna untukmu. Bahkan di tahap awal saja kau tak lolos untuk jadi _host_." ujar mereka berbarengan. Haruhi tampak kesal, buat apa mereka menjelaskan sebegitu panjang kalau ujung-ujungnya bilang begitu?

Tamaki menghela napas, " Yah, sekali lagi ini masalah _visual_. " katanya. " Dilepas kacamatanya pun mungkin malah membuat mata jadi terlihat lebih kecil, 'kan? "

Pemuda itu melepas kacamata Haruhi, mengabaikan ucapan Haruhi soal itu kacamata kakeknya yang dia pakai karena kontak lensanya hilang.

Mendadak, dia menjentikkan jari. Memberi sederet perintah pada Kyouya tentang seragam, pada Mori untuk mencarikan kontak lensa, dan si kembar untuk memperbaiki tatanan rambut Haruhi.

Dan sejak itulah Haruhi jadi _host_ di Ouran High School Host Club.

Liburan baru mulai, tapi ini sudah bikin Haruhi kesal setengah mati. Gadis itu protes pada Kyouya, kenapa liburan begini mereka tetap harus bekerja?

"Senpai, kukira kita liburan! Kukira cuma anggota klub saja! "

Kyouya terkekeh di seberang sana (kekehannya terdengar jahat di telinga Haruhi, omong-omong), " Akan lebih baik kalau kita liburan tapi dapat banyak keuntungan juga, bukan? Acara ini menyenangkan pelanggan kita; semacam ada penyegaran dengan kegiatan klub _outdoor_ seperti ini. "

Kyouya hanya dengar gumaman-gumaman tak jelas dari ponselnya, dia tebak pasti Haruhi sedang menyumpahinya atau semacam itu.

Membuat gadis itu jengkel adalah salah satu hobi baru Kyouya akhir-akhir ini. Makanya, tiap si kembar ataupun Tamaki ada rencana yang dia rasa akan membuat Haruhi marah, dia setuju-setuju saja.

" Oke, Haruhi. Sudah 'kan? Kututup telfonnya ya. "

Beberapa meter di depannya, terlihat Tamaki dan Hikaru-Kaoru berdebat sengit tentang siapa yang lebih disenangi Haruhi. Kyouya mendekat, mencium ada sesuatu yang menarik yang akan terjadi.

" Ayo kita lomba! Siapa yang paling dulu tahu apa yang ditakuti Haruhi, dia yang menang! "

Kyouya tak bereaksi, toh dia sudah tahu kalau Haruhi takut petir. Tapi bukankah ini menarik?

Melihat Hikaru dan Kaoru yang tak biasanya mau tahu tentang orang lain sebegitu penasarannya dengan gadis itu, juga melihat Tamaki yang makin hari makin bodoh saja tingkahnya hanya karena Haruhi. Setidaknya itu lumayan mengurangi rasa bosannya (meski sejak ada Haruhi dia sudah jarang merasa bosan, tentu).

Pemuda itu bahkan menganggap Haruhi adalah putrinya, si kembar adalah kakak-kakak Haruhi (yang suka memberi pengaruh buruk, dia bilang), juga menganggap Kyouya adalah ibu Haruhi. Benar-benar bodoh kelewatan.

Jadi, Kyouya mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto Haruhi saat SMP yang didapatnya dari Ranka-san, ayah gadis itu.

Dia memprovokasi, " Pemenangnya akan dapat foto-foto eksklusif Haruhi. "

Beberapa jam berlalu dengan anggota klub yang makin absurd saja menakut-nakuti gadis itu. Mereka coba berbagai cara, mulai dari hewan-hewan melata, benda tajam, ketinggian, juga hal-hal horor. Namun gadis itu tak terlihat takut, malah tenang-tenang saja.

Kyouya tak terlalu peduli, dia menonton kesemrawutan anggota klubnya dengan santai. Dan merasa terhibur, jelas sekali itu.

Dia mengamati dari bawah tebing karang berbentuk kucing sementara Haruhi, si kembar, dan beberapa pelanggan mereka naik.

Dia masih duduk santai di pasir pantai saat ada pelanggan melapor ke Tamaki bahwa Haruhi ada ribut dengan beberapa pemuda yang datang entah dari mana. Matanya langsung tertuju ke tebing, sementara Tamaki langsung menyusul naik.

Kyouya beranjak, dia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Dan benar, pemuda-pemuda tak jelas itu mendorong Haruhi jatuh ke laut!

Matanya melebar. Dadanya berdenyut sakit. Dia berlari ke arah di mana gadis itu jatuh.

 _Haruhi tak bisa berenang!_


	3. 3

Kyouya mendekat. Haruhi dibopong Tamaki. Dia super lega gadis itu baik-baik saja. Tapi di sisi lain dia juga kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Kenapa bukan aku yang menyelamatkannya? Kenapa malah Tamaki?_

Dia melepas kemejanya tanpa komentar, menyelimutkannya di tubuh Haruhi yang basah. Masih tersisa rasa kecewa yang besar, bercampur dengan kelegaan, membuat dia merasa dia mual dan sesak. Tubuhnya seperti di luar kendalinya, dan itu menyebalkan.

Haruhi berpindah tangan ke gendongan Mori. Dia berdebat dengan Tamaki, tentang betapa cerobohnya dia, melawan para pemuda itu sendirian. Gadis itu tak peduli, menurutnya _gender_ bukan hal yang perlu dipermasalahkan. Kemudian perdebatan pun berakhir dengan perang diam karena marahnya Tamaki dan kekeras-kepalaan Haruhi.

 _Hal yang wajar jika dia punya prinsip seperti itu; ibunya meninggal saat dia masih kecil, dan dengan ayah yang begitu, mau tak mau dia jadi terlalu mandiri._ _Namun Tamaki benar. Bersikap ksatria tanpa pertahanan dan tanpa mengukur kemampuan diri sendiri itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri._

Kyouya menatap Haruhi tanpa kata.

Hari hampir gelap, dan awan hitam menggantung di langit Osaka sore itu. Mereka memutuskan kembali ke villa milik Nekozawa- _senpai_ , senior mereka yang menyukai hal-hal seram. Villanya sama seramnya dengan pemiliknya, dan tambah seram lagi karena listrik mati.

Tamaki dan duo Hitachiin lagi-lagi protes, "Kyouya! Kenapa harus menginap di sini? Villa ini lebih seperti rumah berhantu!"

Tentu Kyouya tertawa. Toh dia tak percaya dengan hal-hal irasional macam itu. Jadi dia bilang begini, " Nekozawa-senpai menawariku menginap di sini. Tak sopan jika kutolak. Lagipula, ini GRATIS."

Dapat untung yang banyak dengan modal sedikit, itulah Kyouya.

Jam terus bergulir. Listrik telah menyala. Makan malam dengan menu _seafood_ diamatinya memperbaiki _mood_ Haruhi (sepertinya _mood_ gadis itu selalu baik kalau ada banyak makanan enak).

Perang diam dengan Tamaki masih berlanjut. Pemuda blasteran putra Kepala Ouran Academy itu _ngambek_ ,pergi ke kamarnya sendiri. Mengajak Kyouya beranjak juga dari meja makan.

Kyouya menghela napas, menuruti kemauan Tamaki. Dia masuk ke kamarnya, menutup pintu, lalu mandi. Memikirkan Haruhi yang bodoh dalam aspek komunikasi. Terlalu mementingkan orang lain, frontal saat bicara, namun gadis itu pandai betul 'membaca' orang.

Kyouya ingat, Haruhi bisa membedakan yang mana Kaoru dan yang mana Hikaru hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari saja kenal dengan mereka. Bahkan Tamaki saja tak secepat itu.

Pemuda jangkung bermata keunguan itu berdiri di samping jendela kamarnya yang besar, dengan handuk di kepala. Kacamata yang biasa dia pakai tergeletak di nakas samping tempat tidur. _Jeans_ hitam terpasang di kakinya, sementara badannya yang atletis dia biarkan terekspos, tanpa mengenakan atasan satu helai pun. Rambutnya yang hitam acak-acakan, tak rapi seperti biasa.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya membuka. Gadis yang barusan mampir di otaknya menerobos masuk, menuju kamar mandi. Dia sepertinya muntah. Kyouya tebak Haruhi pasti terlalu antusias makan kepiting, sehingga tak sadar sudah makan terlalu banyak.

Haruhi keluar, baru menyadari dia sembarang masuk ke kamar orang.

" Sudah selesai? "

" Maaf, saya sudah menerobos masuk. Aduh, masuk ke kamar orang asing begini… " ujarnya. Kyouya terkekeh.

" Santailah, Haruhi. " dia bilang. " Ini cuma aku, Kyouya. "

Haruhi mendesah.

" Mmm, kurasa aku sudah bikin banyak orang khawatir. Aku minta maaf. "

Kyouya terdiam sesaat. Dia tersentuh, tentu, tapi tak akan membiarkannya muncul di wajahnya. Lagipula, Haruhi baru menyadari satu kesalahan, belum sadar akan satu kesalahan lain yang dia buat. Itu menyulut emosinya.

" Aku tak terlalu khawatir. " bohongnya. Dia menenggak air mineral di tangannya. " Aku sibuk, kau tahu? Si kembar mengamuk ke orang-orang tadi, jadi mereka harus kuhentikan. Para pelanggan juga mengkhawatirkanmu, harus kirimi mereka bunga sebagai kompensasi. "

" Sepertinya melelahkan… "

 _Melelahkan, ya? Lebih melelahkan lagi melihatmu tak paham di mana salahmu. Lebih melelahkan lagi melihatmu begitu dekat dengan Tamaki!_

Dalam kemarahan, disambarnya lengan Haruhi, dia pepetkan gadis itu ke dinding. Tangan satunya mematikan saklar lampu, yang satu lagi menahan gadis itu agar tak bisa kabur.

" _Senpai_ , kenapa kau matikan lampunya? "

Kyouya menyeringai gelap.

" Kau bilang kau tak peduli soal laki-laki atau perempuan, bukan? Tapi, kau tahu? Aku laki-laki, dan aku bisa melakukan apa pun padamu. Dan kau sebagai perempuan tak akan bisa melawan. " tukasnya. Nada bicaranya rendah dan dalam, namun itu tak membuat gadis itu takut. " Kau bisa bayar hutangmu padaku dengan tubuhmu ini. "

Pemuda itu menarik lengannya, menghempaskannya ke ranjang. Dia memposisikan dirinya sendiri di atas Haruhi. Menyalurkan marah dan cemburu yang seolah membakar dadanya.

" Kau benar-benar target yang mudah. " katanya lagi. " Jangan salahkan aku atas kejadian ini, salahkan dirimu sendiri yang benar-benar tak punya pertahanan diri. "

Haruhi terdiam sesaat. Dia bisa lihat ada kilat di mata Kyouya. Dia tahu Kyouya selalu ambil tindakan berdasarkan seberapa besar keuntungan yang bisa dia dapatkan.

Tapi mata Kyouya berbeda kali ini.

Ada api amarah, kesedihan, dan kerinduan akan sesuatu yang belum bisa dia capai.

Haruhi tak bisa banyak komentar.

" _Senpai_ …"

Kyouya tambah marah, dia melumat bibir gadis di bawahnya. Luapan marah karena keinginannya memiliki gadis itu, karena dia merasa tak berguna tak bisa menolong Haruhi saat jatuh dari tebing, frustasi dengan rasa cemburu terhadap Tamaki, juga betapa dia kehilangan kontrol dirinya sekarang.

Kyouya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, terdiam dengan napas terengah. Haruhi menatapnya penuh tanya dengan wajah memerah malu.

Gadis itu tak paham dengan tindakan Kyouya maupun dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia tak habis lari marathon, tapi dadanya berdebar, jantungnya berpacu cepat. Nafasnya memburu, berkejaran dengan napas Kyouya. Wajahnya juga terasa panas.

Mata Haruhi bertubrukan dengan mata Kyouya, dan itu membuat pipinya tambah panas lagi.

" Ummmm…. "

Kyouya tertegun dengan reaksi Haruhi. Dia sendiri juga tak tahu kenapa dia bisa _lost control_ , dan ini membuatnya malu. Ya, malu, meskipun hatinya berjingkrak senang.

Sekarang mereka berdua sama-sama memerah. Menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda terhadap satu sama lain di hati mereka.


End file.
